


Once Upon a Dream

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, he's having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 05-08-2008

He was getting far better at denying the things that were right in front of his face, he decided. After all, there was no way in hell that Ko was standing in the foyer at the Kansai Ki-in, or that he was walking toward him at that very moment.

“Chibi,” Ko said, smiling, and Kiyoharu could almost see the aura of smugness around Ko’s body. “It’s rude to stand in the doorway. People are trying to get around you.”

A nightmare, he suddenly realized. That’s what it had to be.

Except the touch of something in a nightmare shouldn’t be solid and warm, which Ko’s hand at the small of his back felt like.

“Why,” he ground out, “are you _here?_ ” 

The old men were staring at them, and Kiyoharu felt his face heat up. He could hear the whispers from the old ladies at the information desk.

Nope. Definitely a nightmare.

“Is it so wrong that I wanted to come see you?” Ko replied. “After all, weren’t you the one saying that we didn’t see each other enough?”

“Go to hell,” Kiyoharu whispered.

“I believe I’m already here, though it seems to be more painful for you than me.”

“Kiyoharu,” one of the ladies at the information desk called, “why don’t you introduce us to your friend? Does he play Go, too?”

“Oh, yes, _Kiyoharu_ , please introduce us,” Ko repeated, grinning.

This was worse than a nightmare, he decided, a shiver running down his spine at Ko’s use of his given name. He had to get away quick.

When he woke up on the couch of the Kansai Ki-in, everyone gathered around him and head screaming in agony, he smiled. 

“Feel any better, chibi?” a voice said from behind him.

Kiyoharu blinked once, then began to cry.


End file.
